For One Night
by Vana Saints
Summary: It was just for one night: they'd kiss, hug, and do all kinds of intimacies meant solely for those pursuing romantic relationships with others. It was only for one night, to make her ex jealous, but, after that night, Natsu found himself wanting more.


It was just for one night: they'd kiss, hug, and do all kinds of intimacies meant solely for those pursuing romantic relationships with others. It was only for one night, to make her ex jealous, but, after that night, Natsu found himself wanting more.

If he had to describe her in one word, he'd say Luce was intoxicating.

Intoxicating. Yeah, that's what she was.

He remembered arriving to the club, her arm linked with his, like an unbreakable bond. She had looked gorgeous wearing her six-inch stilettos and tight, low-cut jersey dress. He didn't know what had had happened that night, what had come over him, but it seemed that that night, the disco light just seemed to hit her… right.

All of a sudden, Luce wasn't ugly, she was a blonde goddess, a nymph; she wasn't a girl, she was a woman. So when he saw how heartbroken Lucy was when she saw Sting holding Yukino by her hips and whispering into her ear, an urge to protect her came over him.

All of a sudden, Luce wasn't just his childhood best friend, she was his unrequited love.

So he found himself unable to control himself when he took her hand, led her out onto the dance floor and placed both of his hands on each side of her hips. She was taken aback for a moment, her red lips had betrayed her. She opened her mouth ready to question him, but he shut her up with a kiss. She hadn't expected it, so it had taken her a few seconds to react and kiss back. Natsu had felt relieved, her initial lack of response had set off an alarm on his mind.

 _Abort! Abort!_ it had yelled.

So they danced and kissed, both done slowly.

She didn't know when, but Lucy realized that, at some point, she had stopped caring about Sting, had forgotten in the first place why it was she was in that damn club. She had forgotten all of it, and had even lost any kind of control over what she did. When she woke up the next morning, naked, Natsu in the same state lying beside her, breathing deeply (a sign of his being asleep) she found herself asking herself: maybe, just maybe, it wasn't just me who had lost control.

She hoped that was the case.

She wished she could blame alcohol on what they both had done, but she couldn't. She remembered everything clearly, neither of them had had a drop of alcohol. Clearly, she could recall the dirty glares Sting had been giving her, the way Yukino looked at Sting, clearly disappointed with him, and how each kiss with Natsu was long and made her feel: loved, cared for… _warm_.

She remembered how she had been so drunk with the kisses that, in somewhat of a hazy state, she had dared to ask Natsu over to her house and how he had accepted without giving it a second thought. He had driven so fast, so recklessly that Lucy had found herself laughing almost all of the ride and counting the number of red lights he had ignored. When they had arrived to her house, they both left the car, and Natsu carried her to the door. She had found it hard to unlock the door as they made out, ferociously, and as she straddled him, but she had managed to do it.

Natsu, however, had no trouble finding her room. Even with his eyes closed, with Lucy blocking his frontal view, he had no trouble walking past the living room, past the kitchen and into her room. Panting, he had thrown her onto her bed, she gasped, surprised mostly with how cold her lips felt without his on hers. Still panting, Natsu continued to kiss her and he whispered into her lips, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Lucy didn't say anything, she only grabbed his neck and pressed it against the crook of hers. She nodded rapidly, unable to speak, and began to unbutton his jeans as he sucked on her neck and did his best to remove her dress. (Though it had done wonders to her body, he regretted her wearing it: it made the process painstakingly slower).

Lucy blushed when she remembered the rest. It would be history she decided, but a part of her refused to accept what had happened as history. She looked over at Natsu who continued to sleep, soundly and found herself unable to stare at his face.

Slowly and carefully, she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

She would tell him how she felt, she decided, it would ruin their friendship, but she would do it. She couldn't go another day denying her feelings for Natsu, and, soon, she would find that, to her delight, Natsu was thinking the same thing.

 **Okay, so I've never** _ **ever**_ **written something like this which explains why it's so awkward. (Oh my Lord, like don't even forget the sh*t load of grammatical errors that my mind can't seem to find.) I have other one-shots I'm working on and polishing so stay tuned for those!**

 **I want to thank you for reading till the end, and hope you'll leave a review in the box below!**

 **Also, if you have any suggestions or requests, I take those as well!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Vana**


End file.
